1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener to be attached to an opening formed in an article such as clothing or bags, and particularly to a slider for such a slide fastener wherein a decorative-button type pull tab is to be attached to the slider body after the slide fastener has gone or has been shipped from a factory in case that an aesthetic effect must be respected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a decorative slide fastener slider equipped with a pull tab having a decorative gripping portion. For example, a decorative slider 100 of this type is shown in French Patent No. 2248801 and reproduced in FIG. 10 of the drawings appended hereto for convenience's sake. The decorative slider 100 is comprised of a slider body 102 and a pull tab 104 attached to the slider body 102. The pull tab 104 includes a pull tab base 106 and a declarative plate 108 attached to the upper surface of the pull tab base 106. The pull tab base 106 has a pair of opposed leg portions 110 formed on the lower surface thereof. The opposed leg portions 110 have two engaging portions 112 provided on the respective lower ends so as to project inwards therefrom. The slider body 102 has a pull-tab attaching lug 114 provided on the upper surface thereof. The pull tab base 106 is pressed against the pull-tab attaching lug 114 with their opposed leg portions 110 clamping the lug 114, so that the engaging portions 112 of the pull tab base 106 come into snapping engagement with the attaching lug 114.
There has been known in this field an automatic locking slide fastener slider equipped with a pull tab having a decorative gripping portion. “Automatic locking slider” means a slider having an automatic locking mechanism. One example of an automatic locking type slide fastener slider 200 with a decorative pull tab is shown in German Utility Model Registration No. 20119606 and also reproduced in FIG. 11 of the drawings appended hereto. The automatic locking type slider 200 is assembled as follows: A plate spring 202 and then a locking member 204 is inserted into a cap 206. Then, a rectangular retaining link 208 clamps the thus connected cap 206 and locking member 204 with the upper crossbeam 209 of the rectangular retaining link 208 lying on the upper surface of the cap 206. Then, the cap 206 is mounted to the upper surface of the slider body 210. Then, a grip portion 220 covers the cap 206, with a retaining groove 222 formed in the inner surfaces of the housing portion 224 of the grip portion 220 fit into the upper crossbeam 209 of the rectangular retaining link 208, so that the grip portion 220 is joined with the slider body 210.
In the decorative slider 100 illustrated in FIG. 10, it is a mere snap-engaging mechanism that functions to attach the pull tab base 106 to the slider body 102.
Therefore, if stresses are exerted tending to pull the pull tab base 106 upwardly, the pull tab base 106 is liable to be dislodged from the attaching lug 114 of the slider body 102 very easily. This disadvantageously prevents the user from freely operating the pull tab base 106.
In the decorative slider 200 with an automatic locking mechanism illustrated in FIG. 11, the grip portion 220 and the rectangular retaining link 208 must be formed as separate parts since this is so required by the construction of the slider. This renders the assemblage of the slider 200 as a whole tedious and increases the manufacturing cost. Once the automatic locking type slider 200 has been assembled, it is impossible to replace the grip portion 220 even if the user desires to replace it.
In view of the problems mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic locking type slider or a locking-mechanism-free slider (hereinafter referred to “free slider”), wherein a pull tab can be attached to the slider body even after the slide fastener has gone or been shipped from a factory, a pull tab body in the form of a decorative button can be attached to a slider body at great ease, and wherein furthermore, if the wearer desires to replace the pull tab body, the pull tab body can be replaced freely.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slide fastener slider wherein a pull tab body can be installed on the slider body in a well-guided stable manner; and particularly, in case of an automatic locking slider, the pull tab body can be firmly held down on the slider body by a locking member, so that the pull tab can be retained on the slider body in stable manner.